venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
A Mini Minecraft Tale
A Mini Minecraft Tale, also known as A Mini Tale, is the third series of ''A Minecraft Tale'', following the end of the second, Another Minecraft Tale the previous year. The first to feature a solo player, A Mini Minecraft Tale stars Jordan Frye playing through this shorter series in preparation for ''An Oblivion Tale'''s release. The series first started in the sandbox game ''Minecraft'', yet the game crashed and would not work. With episode 35 the series returned in ''Dark Souls 2'', and, in episode 41, started again with ''Portal''. The final portion of the series, Undertale, was started on February 23 and ended on March 22, on episode 69, marking the end of A Mini Minecraft Tale. Minecraft would return in 2017 with An Awkward Minecraft Tale, the first tale series to be feature Cierra Frye as the lead. Episodes # THE ADVENTURE BEGINS! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 1 (Premiere) # RETURN OF EVIL! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 2 # DIG TO THE MOUNTAIN TOP! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 3 # I AM LOST! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 4 # RED FLOWER COMBAT!! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 5 # THE WISE MUSHROOM SAGE! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 6 # I HAVE A SON!! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 7 # SON NOOOO!!!! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 8 # TOOK ME 5 EPISODES TO FINALLY USE MY BED! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 9 # I'M CHEATING!! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 10 # JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH!! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 11 # THE RED FLANNEL! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 12 # BUILDING A NEW HOME! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 13 # Why are my tunnels always so confusing? - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 14 # DINING FOR MIAMONDS! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 15 # YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 16 # PORTAL! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 17 # LIGHTING THE PORTAL! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 18 # ZOMBIE PIGMEN! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 19 # EMERGENCY HOUSE! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 20 # YELLOW FLOWER ARMY! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 21 # BLOWING EVERYTHING UP! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 22 # LEAVING ON A JOURNEY! - Minecraft Tale Ep. 23 # SETTING SAIL! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 24 # MODS! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 25 # I'VE GOT A LIGHTSABER! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 26 # THE AETHER WORLD! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 27 # SKY HOUSE! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 28 # INTO THE DUNGEON! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 29 # SOMEBODY HELP ME! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 30 # I BROKE IT!! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 31 # FINAL BOSS FIGHT! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 32 # CHASING TORNADOES! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 33 # FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S MOD! - Mini Minecraft Tale Ep. 34 # THE SERIES IS OVER! - Mini Minecraft/Dark Souls 35 # ALL HAIL SQUISHY TRUMP! - Mini Minecraft/Dark Souls 36 # BLOWING HOLES IN THE WALLS! - Mini Minecraft/Dark Souls 37 # SLAYING THE GIANT! - Mini Minecraft/Dark Souls 38 # BABY IN ARMOR! - Mini Minecraft/Dark Souls 39 # THE END FINALE! - Mini Minecraft/Dark Souls 40 # VENTURIAN SOLVES PUZZLES ! - Let's Play Portal #1 (Mini Tale 41) # BOOGER CHEETO! - Let's Play Portal #2 (Mini Tale 42) # DEATH BY TELETUBBIES! - Let's Play Portal #3 (Mini Tale 43) # LUNA NOOOOOOO!! - Let's Play Portal #4 (Mini Tale 44) # NEARING THE END! - Let's Play Portal #5 (Mini Tale 45) # THE CAKE IS A LIE!! - Let's Play Portal #6 (Mini Tale 46) # HEADBUTTING A HURRICANE! - Let's Play Portal #7 (Mini Tale 47) # IS IT OVER!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!???!!!!?!?! - Let's Play Portal #8 (Mini Tale 48) # SERIES FINALE! - Let's Play Portal #9 (Mini Tale 49) # THE ADVENTURE BEGINS! - Let's Play UnderTale #1 # GHOST RUG! - Let's Play UnderTale #2 # WHAT HAVE I DONE!?!?? - Let's Play UnderTale #3 # BLIND PUPPY! - Let's Play UnderTale #4 # PLAYING GOLF! - Let's Play UnderTale #5 # LOTS OF PUZZLES! - Let's Play UnderTale #6 # GREATER DOG!!!?!? - Let's Play UnderTale #7 # FIGHTING PAPYRUS!!?? - Let's Play UnderTale #8 # YES!!!! I DID IT!!!! - Let's Play UnderTale #9 # UNDYNE!!!??!? - Let's Play UnderTale #10 # NAPSTABLOOK IS BACK!!??!?! - Let's Play UnderTale #11 # HARDEST BATTLE EVER!!?!?! - Let's Play UnderTale #12 # HE WANTS TO COOK ME!! - Let's Play UnderTale #13 # I HAVE A JETPACK!! - Let's Play UnderTale #14 # I KILLED SOMEONE!! - Let's Play UnderTale #15 # SPIDER WOMAN!!?!?! - Let's Play UnderTale #16 # WHAT THE WHAT!?!!? - Let's Play UnderTale #17 # OOH. LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!!! - Let's Play UnderTale #18 # THE POINT OF NO RETURN!? - Let's Play UnderTale #19 # THE ENDING! - Let's Play UnderTale #20 Trivia * A Mini Minecraft Tale is the second series to be played in multiple games. The first was ''A Fallout Tale'', which continued in which both Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas were played. ** Similarly, A Fallout Tale's name changed to Another Fallout Tale, and A Mini Minecraft Tale changed to A Mini Tale. ** In this series, Jordan started answering 2 questions every episode, causing gmod videos to be made by a suggestion for what to do, sorta like fan challenges. ** In the the "YELLOW FLOWER ARMY!" episode, Jordan started to question if yellow flowers are good or bad because Kylo Ren told him to make a yellow flower army. * This is the first Minecraft Tale series to only feature one person (Jordan). This has continued with the future Tale series. * The texture pack used is called chroma hills. Gallery File:Mini portal.PNG|The title card for A Mini Portal Tale. VTLOGOMinecraft.PNG|Special VenturianTale logo for the series. File:Undertale Tale.PNG|Title card for An Undertale Tale, the final part of A Mini Minecraft Tale. Category:Tale series Category:Series Category:Minecraft series